Michelle Bauer
Michelle Bauer(1958 - ) Penthouse Pet of the Month July 1981 Film Deaths *''Terror Night (Bloody Movie)'' (1987) [Jo]: Thrown down a flight of stairs by John Ireland, after he beats her with a whip. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * Demonwarp (1988) [Betsy]: Heart cut out by John Durbin during a sacrificial ritual. (Nudity Alert: Topless) * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers'' (1988)' [''Mercedes]: Slashed to death during a chainsaw-fight with Linnea Quigley. * The Jigsaw Murders (1988) [Cindy Jakulski]: Dismembered (off-screen) with a chainsaw; shortly before the start of the movie. Assorted body parts (special-effects prosthetics) are shown throughout the movie as they're discovered; the real Michelle only appears in photographs. (Thanks to PortsGuy and EXXXposed) * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-a-Rama (1988) [Lisa]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a wooden paddle by Robin Stille. The scene cuts away right before the first blow lands, and her body is not shown afterwards. (Nudity alert: Topless) * ''Warlords'' (1988) [Harem Girl]: Shot in the head by a guard after trying to escape through the desert. (Nudity alert: Topless) * Beverly Hills Vamp (1989) [Kristina]: Stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by Eddie Deezen. * Lady Avenger (1989) [Annalee]: Shot to death by one of her cohorts. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * ''Hellroller'' (1992) [Michelle Novak]: Disemboweled (off-screen) by Ron Litman in her bathroom; her body is shown afterwards lying in the bathtub. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Justin) * ''The Flesh Merchant'' (1993) [Kitty Genovese]: Garroted with a chain by Twila Wolfe as Michelle is about to rape Elizabeth Chambers. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to G-Man and Craig) * ''Red Lips (1995) ''[Lisa] Accidentally shot in the chest by Danny Fendley as he is being attacked by Ghetty Chasun. She dies in Chasun's arms. * Tomb of the Werewolf (2003) [Elizabeth Bathory]: Explodes/disintegrates into a cloud of smoke after Stephanie Bentley tears off the necklace that gave Michelle her immortality. * 1313: Cougar Cult (2012) [Victoria]: Killed (along with Linnea Quigley and Brinke Stevens) by the supernatural backlash when Bryce Durfee presses the magic amulet to Linnea's forehead; they transform into cougars before collapsing out of camera frame. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * Trophy Heads ''(2014) '[Herself]: Beaten with a club, off screen, by Adam Noble Roberts after his mother, Maria Olsen broke her ankle by rolling a bowling ball at her. They were duplicating her death scene from her movie ''Sorority Babes in the Slimebowl Bowl-a-Rama (see above) Her decapitated head is shown later. Gallery File:Bauer - Demonwarp.jpg|Michelle Bauer (left) looks on as John Durbin (right) tears out her heart in Demonwarp PDVD_017.JPG|Ghetty Chasun embraces Michelle Bauer in Red Lips HCHBauer6_Sz.jpg|Michelle Bauer in Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers PDVD_063.JPG|Michelle Just Moments Before Her Death in Trophy Heads PDVD_064.JPG|Adam Noble Roberts Lifts Michelle's Freshly Severed Head in Trophy Heads PDVD_068.JPG|Michelle's Trophy Head M Bauer_Bloody Movie.jpg|Michelle Bauer at the bottom of the stairs in Terror Night Michelle Bauer-The Flesh Marchant.JPG|Michelle Bauer's (below) death in The Flesh Merchant Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Penthouse Pets Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Nudity Category:American actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by chain Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Pornographic actors and actresses Category:Underwear Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Female Deaths by beheading